Cosmopolitan Prayers
Japanese Title: 超変身コス∞プレイヤー English Title: Super Transforming Cosprayers Plot 17-year-old high school student Koto Hoshino wants nothing more than to be as courageous as her favourite game character Misuzu. On a school excursion, she visits the Izumo temple, where a ceremony for Misuzu is being held, and is attracted to the temple's tower top when she finds a strange watch. When she gets to the top, she performs a strange ritual, but does not seem to realise. Suddenly, a portal of evil appears. Luckily, she is saved by a boy named Kurusu, who tries to overcome the mirror, but is sucked inside. A girl named Scarlet arrives, but he tells her to protect Koto. The next moment the holy ground shakes tremendously, and Koto is knocked out. When she regains her consciousness, everything has changed. Koto finds herself in what seems to be a parallel world, where Earth does not have a single soul except her and the Cosmopolitan Prayers, priestesses who combat evil. The daughter of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu appears, and explains that Koto was tricked into performing the sealing ritual and imprisoning her mother Amaterasu, who is being held prisoner by the forces of evil. Now, as part of the 'Cosprayers', Koto must fight the evil forces that sealed the Earth. The Cosmopolitan Prayers, a team of seven beautiful girls, pure in heart and body and skilled in spiritual seals, must use their skills to purify the dark towers. But can they overcome heartache and betrayal to become the White Goddess of Light? And can Koto overcome herself to save her new friends and the world? Each episode in CosPrayers runs for twelve minutes and has a color in its title. The continuity of many episodes is sporadic which may be due to editing of the original material to fit into the twelve minutes. Episode and OVA List '1- "Aka no Shougeki / Kuro no Fukkatsu" ("Red Impact / Rebirth of the Dark")' (赤の衝撃 / 黒の復活) Airdate: January 12, 2004 '2- "Murasaki no Hikari Dan / Midori no Zunou" ("Purple Beam / The Clear Headed Green")' (紫の光弾 / 緑の頭脳) Airdate: January 19, 2004 '2.5- "Akai Haiboku / Momo no hi yu (Shogou Ban)" ("Defeat of Red / The Hot Spring in Paradise")' (赤い敗北 / 桃の秘湯（初号版）) Airdate: July 16, 2004 '3- "Ki no Bakuhatsu / Mizuiro no Namida" ("Yellow's Explosion / Pale Blue Teardrop")' (黄の爆発 / 水色の涙) Airdate: January 26, 2004 '3.5- "Midori no Senritsu / Murasaki ha Nemuru" ("Horrible Green / Violet has Slept")' (緑の旋律 / 紫は眠る) '4- "Ki no Kiki / Goshiki Futatabi" ("Yellow's Crisis / Five Colors Again")' (黄の危機 / 五色再び) Airdate: February 02, 2004 '4.5- "Ginmaku no Wana / Yume Shoku no Matsuri (Shogou Ban)" ("Movie Trap / Dream Carnival")' (銀幕の罠 / 夢色の祭（初号版）) Airdate: July 26, 2004 '5- "Shikkoku no Shougeki / Haiiro no Shinjitsu" ("Dark Sensation / Grayish Truth")' (漆黒の衝撃 / 灰色の真実) Airdate: February 09, 2004 '6- "Shinku no Kodoku / Hakugin no Shundou" ("Behind the Crimson Solitude / Mystic Tremble in Silver")' (真紅の孤独 / 白銀の蠢動) Airdate: February 16, 2004 '7- "Souhaku no Ketsudan / Kasshoku no Senjou" ("Pale Light of Decision / Brown Field of Battle")' (蒼白の決断 / 褐色の戦場) Airdate: February 23, 2004 '8- "Guren no Yuigon / Hakui no otome" ("Flaming Wills / Virgins in Shining White'") (紅蓮の遺言 / 白衣の乙女) Airdate: March 1, 2004 Movie: Chou Henshin Cosprayers vs. Ankoku Uchuu Shougun the Movie (劇場版「超変身コス∞プレイヤー VS暗黒宇宙将軍」) Airdate: August 21, 2004 A short 10 minute film by the non-existant "Houchiku Movie Corporation" After destroying the dark castles and finally defeating the enemy, Scarlett leaves the group to continue on. While Koto and her friends are together, she meet up again with Scarlett expectantly. A new, powerful enemy is back and must be defeated at all costs, he is more powerful than all of the others... but it will take all of their powers to combine and work together as one... Category:Anime Category:2000-2009